HUNHAN : IM GOING ON 22!
by swaggerexo
Summary: Luhan terlalu bersedih saat melihat sahabatnya bersama orang lain dan Kris, orang yang Ia sukai juga bersama orang lain. dan ssata Luhan sedang bersedih Ayah Luhan memberikan Luhan sebuah benda ajaib. Luhan segera menerimanya dan meminta Ia menjadi berumur 22 Tahun. Terkabul. dan.. bagaimana selanjutnya? Mind to review?
1. PROLOGUE By : SWAGGEREXO

Tittle : Im Going To 22

Author : Swaggerexo

Rated : T / M

Length : CHAPTER

Cast : - Xiao Luhan EXO-M

- Oh Sehun EXO -K

Cameo : DAEUN 2 EYES & ALL EXO MEMBER

Genre : Romance & Comedy

.

.

.

.

PROLOG

IM GOING TO 22!

...

Sehun adalah anak pindahan dari L.A ke Kwang Di Daegu, Seoul dan Sehun terlihat sangat pendiam dan tiak mau berteman dengan siapapun kecuali namja kecil bermata rusa itu, Luhan. Luhan juga pindahan dari China.

Selama 3 tahun di SD mereka menjadi teman dekat. sangat dekat. tetapi, Luhan menyukai Kris yang perawakannya lebih tinggi dan sangat tampan. Kris juga pindahan dari China. Kris adalah Lelaki blasteran yang sangat tampan, menurut Luhan.

Sampai suatu saat, Luhan melihat Kris bersama Tao, dan Sehun bersama perempuan bernama Daeun yang lebih Cantik darinya. Luhan sangat kecewa pada dirinya sendiri, dia benci semua orang. dia juga benci pada hidupnya. dia juga teramat benci pada semuanya.

Luhan ingin seperti Daeun atau Tao. Luhan hanya bisa menangis seharian di kamarnya, hanya dengan cara itu, Baekhyun bisa melupakan semuanya. tetapi tiba-tiba ayah Luhan membawakan sesuatu berupa jam pasir yang Ia dapat entah dari mana. Ia memberikannya pada Luhan.

Luhan yang saat itu bingung hanya bisa menerimanya dan membalik jam itu. Luhan menutup matanya lalu mengucapkan keinginannya. menjadi pria berumur 22 tahun.

"22 TAHUN MENJADI 22 TAHUN!"

Dan.. kaadannpun berubah 100%

"LULU!" kaget seseorang Namja berwajah imut berpipi bakpao di depannya.

"Uh? di..dimana aku?"

To Be Continued..


	2. CHAPTER 1 By : SWAGGEREXO

More Cast : Ahn Jaehyo Block B

FYI : Di Real Life Luhan dan Jaehyo Block B adalah teman dekat sewaktu di korea.

.

.

"Kau ini kenapa? kau kelelahan ya?" ucap Namja berpipi Chubby itu.

Luhan mengerutkan dahinya..

"XIUMINNIEEE!" Luhan segera memeluk Xiumin dengan eratnya, Iya kalian benar, Xiumin dan Luhan sah menjadi sahabat waktu mereka di kelas 5 SD

"Kau.. kenapa Lulu?" Luhan nenggeleng dan tersenyum lebar.

"Tidak apa-apa! aku kangen tau" ucapan Luhan membuat Xiumin menganga. dengan segera Ia menempelkan punggung tangannya pada kening Luhan.

"Tidak panas. kau ini baru ku tinggal ke toilet sudah tidur hhh Kau sahabatku yang paling aku sayang Lulu, jangan sampai sakit ya. oya bicara soal Jaehyonya nanti saja hm? aku ada kencan dengan Chen" ucap Xiumin. pipinya sedikit merona, dengan cepat Xiumin berdiri dan melambaikan tangannya pada Luhan yang terbengong.

Siapa Jaehyo? SEJAK KAPAN XIUMIN DENGAN CHEN? WHOAA *3* batin Luhan.

"Dah." Luhan melihat Xiumin keluar dari ruangan itu. tiba-tiba handphone Luhan bergetar. tanda telefon masuk. bertuliskan "My Love" Luhan menggaruk kepalanya pelan. Ia segera mengangkat telfon itu.

"Hai baby" ucap seseorang di seberang sana. Luhan semakin bingung. apa ini Jaehyo.

"Haloo? kau di sana sayang?" Luhan terkaget

"Yeah.. aku di sini" Luhan mengerjapkan matanya pelan. sesaat kemudian terdapat seorang lelaki bertubuh tinggi dan dilihat dari wajahnya itu... OH SEHUN?!

"honey.. kau dimana hm? kau tau? aku ingin menciumu dan well memberimu sedikit hukuman karna kau sudah nakal kemarin." Luhan tak Menghiraukan Jaehyo. Luhan mendekati pria yang Ia yakin itu Sehun.

"Se..sehuna.." Blazer kedodoran Luhan berwarna hitam itu menutupi tangan Luhan dan bisa di lihat kepolosan Luhan yang teramat sangat itu membuat semua orang gemas melihatnya.

"Kau.. Luhan?" Namja itu terkaget saat melihat Luhan. Luhan tersenyum sumringah. Ia segera memeluk Sehun dengan sangat erat.

"Aah, aku merindukanmu mija! uhh.. aku sampai gila tidak bisa sehari saja denganmu!" ucap Luhan dengan ganasnya Ia memeluk-meluk Sehun.

"Americano?" Sehun berusaha menggapai americanonya. Luhan terkekeh dan melepas pelukannya.

"Hhh, kau lupa ya padaku?! uh iya sih kau kan sudah bersma Daeun! ya kan?!" Sehun mengerutkan alisnya.

"Oh itu, Daeun sudah meninggal 5 Tahun yang lalu karna Aids." ucap Sehun datar membuat Luhan memiringkan kepalanya.

"a? aids?" Sehun mengangguk. Luhan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"ja...jadi? kau sekarang bersama siapa?" Sehun hampir saja menyemburkan americanonya tetapi Ia tahan.

"Hhh, tidak bersama siapa-siapa, single. wae?" Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"oh iya! nomer telepon! kau punya nomer telepon kan? berapa nomermu?" Luhan mengeluarkan Samsung galaxy note 4nya dan memberikannya pada Sehun. Luhan berdiri di samping Sehun dan melihat apa saja yang Sehun pencet. KAU TAU INI TAHUN BERAPA? AKU TIDAK TAU? KENAPA MEREKA CANGIH SEKALI. EI SAAT AKU MENINGGALKAN RUMAH ITU.. TAHUN 2004 AKHIR. Jerit luhan dalam batinnya.

"Ini" Sehun memberikan ponsel Luhan yang berwarna pink itu kembali ke Luhan. Luhan mengangguk dan terkekeh.

"Terimakasih Sehunnaa!~"

CUP

Kebiasaan Luhan memang mengecup pipi Sehun saat Sehun masih berumur 6 atau 7 Tahun. Sehun terkaget dan mengusap pipinya.

"Anak itu kenapa? aish tapi kenapa aku jadi gugup begini?!" Gumam Sehun kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Baby deer!" Luhan tetap berjalan. karna Ia tak tau itu panggilan untuk siapa.

Grep.

Luhan terkaget. saat seseorang merengkuhnya dari belakang. Luhan hendak saja meninjunya tetapi..

"mmh nnh" Luhan terkaget dan mendorong-dorong lelaki yang menciumnya ganas di depan banyak orang itu.

"AAAAAA!" Luhan menjerit-jerit membuat lelaki itu kalang kabut dan menutupnya dengan tangannya.

"Sayang kau kenapa sih?!" Luhan terdiam dan menatap lelaki itu. Luhan memundurkan langkahnya.

"Kau.. Jaehyo ya?!" Luhan menunjuk lelaki itu. lelaki itu semakin bingung di buatnya.

"Iya sayang itu aku. kau kenapa?" Luhan memekik dan menutup bibirnya.

"Ck, tidak apa.. aku hanya lupa jalan pulang kau bisa antarkan aku kan?" Tanya Luhan. Jaehyo mengangkat bahunya dan merangkul Luhan.

"sayang.." bisik Jaehyo. Luhan langsung bergidik ngeri dan mengusap-usap telinganya.

"puaskan adikku malam ini eh?" Luhan menaikkan alisnya bingung.

"Ya sayaaang?" Luhan hanya bisa mengangguk. Jaehyo segera menyeringai Luhan hanya bisa memiringkan kepalanya. Luhan terus berfikir tentang Sehun dan sekali-kali mengingat Jalan pulang. Luhan memang pindahan dari China tapi selama 13 Tahunnya di Korea dia jadi langsung ingat tempat-tempat di Korea.

"Kau kenapa sayang hm?" Jaehyo memberhentikan mobilnya di tempat yang agak sepi. Luhan menolehkan pandangannya.

"Kenapa kau berhenti?" Tanya Luhan bingung. Jaehyo tak menjawab Ia segera menyerang Luhan dan memasukan tangannya kedalam Kaos milik Luhan. Luhan memberontak.

"shh tenanglah sayang.." Luhan tak bisa kemana-mana Ia terkunci oleh Jaehyo. Luhan gemetar Ia menutup matanya dan meminta pertolongan dari Tuhan.

Jaehyo sedang menciumi leher Luhan dan memilin nipple Luhan. Luhan meminta kekuatan agar dia bisa melarikan diri dari situ. Luhan menumpuk tangannya di dada Jaehyo dan dalam hitungan 3...2..1 Luhan mendorong Jaehyo dengan amat Kuat hingga Jaehyo terjungkal. Luhan segera membuka pintu dan berlari tergopoh-gopoh.

"LUHAN! LULUUU! BABY LU... Aishh sial!" Jaehyo menendang ban mobilnya. dan Luhan tetap berlari menjauh darinya.

Bruk!

Luhan menabrak seseorang. Luhan hampir memekik kesenangan karna itu Sehun.

"Kau.. kenapa?" Tanya Sehun. Luhan segera memelik Sehun dengan erat.

"Tolong aku.. aku tinggal di tempatmu saja ya.. ku mohonn" Luhan mengantupkan kedua tangannya dan memasang puppy eyes.

"Baiklah, ayo.." Sehun merangkul pundak Luhan. Luhan serasa ingin menjerit-jerit kesenangan. sesekali Luhan menatap wajah Sehun.

"Aku tampan?" Tanya Sehun yang tetap berjalan lurus kedepan. Luhan merona. Luhan mengangguk pelan.

"Umm.. kau berubah Sehunnie.." Sehun menatap Luhan dan tersenyum dan mengusap rambut Luhan lembut.

"Katanya kau ini Owner dan Manager di sebuah Cafe terkenal di Seoul ya?" Luhan mengerjapkan matanya. Luhan dengan ragu-ragu menggeleng.

"Loh?" Sehun bingung Luhan segera memotong perkataan Sehun selanjutnya.

"Aku.. gak ngerti kenapa tapi aku diberikan ayahku sebuah jam pasir, lalu aku meminta agar aku menjadi umur 22 Tahun.. dan tiba tiba saja.. blezzt brbrbr bssiuuu.. bfff" Luhan memainkan tangannya. "aku berada di sini dan aku rasa aku bukan di umurku yang ke 22.. tapi lebih" Ucap Luhan menggembungkan pipinya. Sehun terkekeh melihat tingkah laku Luhan yang seperti anak umur 14 atau 15 Tahun. Sehun membuka kunci kamarnya dan menyuruh Luhan masuk.

"Whoaaa appartmentmu keren yah. lebar dan bagus sekali.." ucap Luhan dengan kagum menyusuri ruangan itu.

"Terimakasih. hm jadi kau melewati time machine dan bletzzz brbr bssiuu menghilang di tahun itu dan kau berada di sini?" tanya Sehun. Luhan terduduk di kasur Sehun yang empuk. Luhan mengangguk Lucu.

"Hmm Tahun berapa kau meninggalkan tempatmu?" Luhan berfikit sebentar.

"Ooo.. 2004 akhir! ya.." Sehun mendudukkan dirinya di sofa dekat dengan Luhan.

"Ssh.. 10 Tahun ya.. hm, lalu kenapa kau ingin menjadi umur 24 tahun?" Luhan terdiam dan menatap Sehun.

"Aku.. sungguh sangat depresi saat melihatmu dengan Daeun begitu juga saat aku melihat Kris dengan Tao.. aku sedikit sakit hati.." Sehun membelalakkan matanya.

"M..mwo?" Luhan mengangguk pelan.

"Begitulah.." Luhan mendesah pelan. Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya lalu segera berdiri dan mengambil Kaos untuk Luhan.

"i..ini mandilah, sepertinya kau terlihat kusut" Luhan terkaget dan dan segera mengambil kaos itu. Luhan berlari kecil terlihat lucu dan menggemaskan. setelah Luhan selesai mandi, Luhan keluar dengan pelan.

"Sudah? whoaa kyeopta.." Sehun terkekeh melihat Luhan dan mencubit pipi Luhan dengan gemas.

"Hyung.. buka mulutmu.. aaa?" Luhan mengerutkan dahinya, lalu menuruti perintah Sehun. Sehun menempelkan Chupachup di lidah Luhan. Sehun tersenyum.

"Aku mandi dulu ya Hyung. Kau nontonlah dulu. kalau mau permen lagi, ambil di kulkas Hyung" Luhan mengangguk cepat dan langsung menghampaskan bokongnya di tempat tidur Sehun sembari memeluk bantal.

"Wuua! kartunnya baaanyak" kagum Luhan. Luhan mengemut permennya.

"hehehe.. hehehe" Luhan terkekeh melihat televisi. ada berbagai macam acara yang membuatnya tertawa. sesaat kemudian Sehun keluar dari kamar mandi, memakai Kaos kutang berwarna Putih bertuliskan HBA dan celana sepaha berwarna coklat tua.

"Hihi.. Hahaha!" Luhan tertawa. Sehun tersenyum melihat orang yang sebetulnya Ia sukai itu.

"Oo? Sehun. kemarilah.." Luhan mengintrupsi Sehun untuk mendekat. setelah mendekat. Luhan segera memegang handuk di kepala Sehun dan menggosokkannya di kepala Sehun dengan pelan.

Sehun mengakui Luhan yang sangat imut saat memakan permen chupacup. karna bibir cherrynya yang basah karna gula dan air liur itu membuat bibir Cherrynya semakin berwarna menggoda.

Sehun seakan tak mau semua ini berakhir.

Luhan terkekeh saat melihat variety show yang di bawakan Ho Dong bernama 2 days 1 night itu.

"nah, sudah kering.." Luhan mengambil handuk milik Sehun dan mengalungkannya di leher Sehun. Luhan menghempaskan dirinya lagi ke kasur dan merebahkan dirinya dengan nyaman.

"Kau tidak makan Hyung?" Tanya Sehun melepas handuknya lalu duduk di samping Luhan. Luhan berfikir dan mengangguk.

"WHOA Ramyeon! SELAMAT MAKANN!" sluuurrpp. Luhan segera memakannya dengan lahap. Sehun terkekeh melihat Luhan terburu-buru memakannya.

"Pelan-pelan Hyung.." Luhan mengangguk.

"Fuwaaaaa.. Omo? hahaha kau lihat? ada asap keluar dari mulutku. huahaha" Luhan tertawa lepas lalu memakan ramyeonnya hingga habis.

"hhh.. Luhan kenyang. terimakasih ne Hunnie" Sehun terkekeh. lalu mengelus pipi Luhan yang terkena kuah ramyeon.

"sama-sama hyung. ayo sikat gigi lalu kita tidur." Luhan mengangguk lalu berjalan bersama Sehun ke kamar mandi dan menyikat gigi bersama-sama.

Sehun dan Luhan sudah berada di tempat tidur. Luhan dengan sengaja menyentuh-nyentuh pipi sehun dengan jarinya.

"Ada apa hyung?" Tanya Sehun menghadapkan dirinya dengan Luhan. Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"boleh.. minta peluk?" Sehun tertawa melihat Luhan yang begitu polos dan sangat menggemaskan tanpa perlu di peringatkan lagi, Sehun mendekap Luhan. Luhan terkaget dan menatap wajah sehun dari dekat.

Luhan memegang pipi Sehun dengan sangat lembut. Luhan mempersempit jaraknya dengan Sehun dan menyentuh bibir tipis Sehun. Luhan menutup matanya. Sehun terkaget dengan perlakuan Luhan. Luhan melumat pelan, menghisapnya lembut dan menyesap bibir Sehun. tetapi ciuman itu tak berlangsung lama karna Luhan melepasnya perlahan karna Luhan telah terlelap kealam mimpi. Sehun mengusap pipi Luhan dan mengecup dahi pria itu.

"Selamat malam hyungie.." dan Sehunpun ikut terlelap.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued..


	3. CHAPTER 2 By : SWAGGEREXO

Miing..

Miing..

Matahari mulai menampakkan sinarnya. Luhan menggeliat dalam tidurnya. Ia terbangun dan tak menemukan sesosok orang yang memeluknya semalam.

"uh? apa ini?" Luhan memegang dahinya. lalu mengambil stickynotes yang tertempel di sana.

"Selamat pagi hyung, aku tinggal dulu. aku menyiapkan makanan di meja makan dan pakai baju yang sudah kusiapkan ya hyung. oh ya.. bersihkan air liurmu dulu hyung. hahaha!" Luhan memekik Ia segera memegang sudut bibirnya dan menemukan air liurnya mengering. Luhan sungguh sangat malu.

Luhan telah selesai mandi dan makan. Ia melihat ponselnya. terdapat 6 panggilan tak terjawab dan 4 pesan dari orang yang sama

Luhan mengeja satu persatu nama-nama itu. ternyata itu Xiumin. Luhan segera menelfon Xiumin.

"Xiumin? yeoboseo?"

"YAK! AISHH LUHAAAAN KAU KEMANA SAJA EOH? KAMI MENUNGGUMU DI SINI!" Luhan segera menjauhkan ponselnya sedikit suara Xiumin membuat telinganya rusak.

"Kau ini manager. owner pula. kau harus datang. cafe kamoong sedang sangat ramai." ucap Xiumin, Luhan menghela nafasnya.

"Arraseo, aku akan ke sana.." Luhan menutup sambungan telfonnya Ia segera memakai Blazernya dan pergi ke tempat dimana Ia bekerja.

"Hahh..haahh.." Luhan menatap plang diatas Cafe itu tertulis "Kamoong Café" Dengan langkah pasti, Luhan segera masuk dan menemukan Xiumin yang langsung memeluknya.

"Hahh, kata Jaehyo kau kemarin kabur darinya. ada apa Luhan?" Tanya Xiumin yang khawatir dengan sahabatnya itu. Luhan memasang wajah super polos.

"ung? mmmm itu ya. dia mau memperkosaku tau! aku takut." Luhan menyilangkan tangannya di dada. Xiumin menganga, tetapi sedetik kemudian dia terbahak-bahak.

"Astagaaa.. kau ini sudah mau menikah dengannya kau bilang dia akan memperkosamu?" Luhan terbelalak dan menganga.

"APA? MENIKAH? KAU TAK SALAH? AKU MENIKAH DENGAN BAJINGAN? AAAAAA!" Luhan berteriak. Xiumin jadi kalang kabut di buatnya. dengan segera Xiumin membawa Luhan ke ruangannya.

"Luhan, kau ini sebetulnya ada apa sihhh?!" Luhan menggembungkan pipinya. "Permen." ucap Luhan singkat. Xiumin menatap Luhan bingung.

"Ambilkan aku permeen lolipop.. ku mohon aku janji aku akan menjelaskan semuanya" Luhan memohon, Ia mengatupkan tangannya dan menunjukkan aegyonya pada Xiumin. Xiumin menghela nafasnya dan segera mengambil permen untuk Luhan.

"Aku tidak habis pikir. kau ini kenapa?" Tanya Xiumin melihat Luhan sedang menumpuhkan gadu pada tangannya.

"Kau harus percaya padaku bahwa, saat aku bertemu denganmu kemarin, itu dimana saat aku baru datang. maksudku aku datang dari tahun 2004 akhir karna kemauanku sendiri. dan aku gak tau sekarang tahun berapa umurku berapa dan segalanya. dan kau harus tau aku tidak menyukai Jaehyo. aku menyukai Sehun. Se-"

Brak!

Luhan melongok kearah pintu. ternyata Jaehyo telah berada di ambang pintu, membuat Luhan dan Xiumin menahan nafas mereka. Jaehyo menghampiri Luhan dan mendekapnya erat.

"HOY! LEPASKAN.. KYAA!" Luhan memukul-mukul dada Jaehyo. Luhan mencium bau parfum wanita yang manguar dari kemeja Jaehyo.

"LEPASKAN BODOH LEPASKAN! KAU BAU PARFUM WANITAAA!" Luhan mengalihkn wajahnya menuju Xiumin. tatpan Luhan mengartikan seakan "Xiu.. tolong aku.." Luhan memanyunkan bibirnya, Xiumin yang mengerti apa maksud Luhan dengan segera menyingkirkan Luhan dari Jaehyo Luhan segera memegang pundak Xiumin.

"Sudah, pergi sana. Luhan tidak mau bertemu denganmu!" Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya cepat. Luhan menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengusir Jaehyo.

"Tapi.. kenapaa?" Jaehyo menatap Luhan dengan wajah memelasnya. Luhan tetap pada posisinya.

"JANGAN MENDEKAT! aku ga suka sama kamu lagi, aku benci sama kamu udah mau perkosa aku. dan soal pernikahan kita? BATAL!" Jaeho terkaget dengan omongan Luhan. Luhan berlari mengajak Xiumin.

"PERGI! JANGAN KEMBALI KAUU!" Luhan melemparkan sesuatu pada Jaehyo yang mendekat.

"AWAS KAU LUHAN, AKU AKAN MENDAPATKANMU! MENDAPATKANMU XI LUHAN!" Luhan tak mempedulikan Jaehyo dan terus berlari.

"Luhan.. kau tak apa kan?" Xiumin berdiri di samping Luhan yang sedang duduk di sebuah batu besar. Luhan menatap kearah Xiumin dan mengangguk.

"Tidak apa-apa" Xiumin tersenyum dan memberikan es kopi kepada Luhan.

"Jadi, kemarin itu kau seperti terlahir kembali? whoaaa keren.. eh tunggu dulu Sehun.. yang dulu itu ya?" Luhan mengangguk dan menghela nafasnya.

"Bukannya kau menyukai.. Kris dulu?" Luhan terkaget dan menatap Xiumin.

"Bukannya dia bersama dengan Tao sekarang?" Xiumin mengangguk. "mereka sudah berkeluarga, Luhannie. Tao dan Kris mempunyai dua orang anak, Wu Zifan dan Wu Fanzi.. Kris bekerja membangun Cafe. dia pesaingmu, kau harus ingat, ini Tahun 2014 kau berumur 24. tahun lalu kau bertunangan dengan Jaehyo." Xiumin menarik nafasnya dan mulai menjelaskan lagi..

"tetapi kau selalu curhat denganku bahwa Jaehyo selalu mabuk dan pulang telat, dia selalu mengasarimu dan kau memutuskan untuk tetap mencintainya dan kau adalah seorang owner juga manager dari kamoong cafe dan kau juga bekerja untuk melanjutkan perusahaan hotel bintang lima appamu, untuk sepengetahuanmu appa dan eommamu meninggal setelah kalian berdua bertunangan." Jelas Xiumin dengan sangat teramat detail.

"Pasti kau betanya kapan kau betemu Jaehyo? kau dan Jaehyo dulu bertemu saat Lay mengajaknya ke pesta ulang tahunnya saat SMA. kau sampai hilang 3 hari dan ternyata kau bersama Jaehyo. tapi kau belum pernah melakukannya dengan Jaehyo. kau yang bercerita sendiri tentang ini. lalu, Kau pernah bilang kalau kau akan melupakan Sehun." Luhan mengerutkan dahinya.

Apa ini semua sudah diatur oleh Tuhan? apa ini jalanku sepenuhnya? batin Luhan. Luhan terdiam sesaat.

"Tapi, kenapa kau bisaaa bersama Chen? setauku kau selalu bertengkar dengannya." Luhan menggembungkan pipinya. Xiumin merona. Dia berdehem keras.

"Itu.. karna dia mengaku mencintaiku saat aku tidak ikut pulang sore itu denganmu. Chen ung dan aku.. uhh sudah.. bercinta saat itu juga" Luhan memiringkan kepalanya.

"Bercinta? maksudmu kau melakukan Se...x?" Luhan terkejut. Xiumin mengangguk dan wajahnya semakin memerah.

"Omona.. kau tidak merasa jijik?" tanya Luhan dengan wajah yang terlewat polos. Xiumin tertawa pelan dan memegang pundak sahabatnya itu.

"Lulu, kau ini hidup di dunia, umurmu sudah mencukupi untuk mengetahui hal seperti itu, cinta itu.. memang tak di buktikan dari itu, cinta memang mengalir seperti air, tapi jika dia benar-benar mencintaimh, dia tidak akan membiarkanmu jatuh pada orang lain, tidak memainkanmu tidak menuruti nafsunya saja padamu. tapi dia benar-benar ingin memilikimu dan melindungimu, membuatmu bahagia selamanya." jelas Xiumin. Luhan tersenyum kecil.

"Aku... harus bertemu Sehun.." Luhan berdiri dan segera berlari.

"He..hey.." Luhan menoleh dan tersenyum.

"Terimakasih baozii! sampai jumpa besok!" Luhan berlari menuju ke sebuah taksi, Ia memasuki taksi itu dan meninggalkan Xiumin yang hanya bisa pasrah dengan keadaan temannya.

Luhan mencoba menelefon Sehun, tapi tidak bisa. Luhan mencobanya lagi..

"Halo? ha.."

"Halo, ini Oh sehun, jika kau memerlukanku kirimkan saja voicemailnya setelah nada tuuuutt~" Luhan menutup ponselnya dan hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Siang bergati menjadi sore dan sore menjadi malam, saatnya Sehun pulang kerumah, pasti Luhan sudah menunggunya.

"Yo, aku pulang dulu" ucap Sehun lalu ber-high five ria dengan Chanyeol dan Kai.

"Kenapa secepat itu?" Tanya Chanyeol yang sedang memeluk istri kesayangannya, Byun Baekhyun.

"Aah. aku tau, sehun pasti ingin bertemu seseorang yang sudah mengisi hatinya hyung huahahaa" Kai terbahak, Sehun hanya menggeplak kepala sang kakak yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya.

"Yak! sopan sedikit dong!" ucap Kai yang do tertawai oleh Chanyeol,Baekhyun dan Istrinya sendiri, Kyungsoo.

"Kalau begitu jaga bicaramu hitam! wle" Sehun segera kabur sebelum kai mengamuk.

Biar ku jelaskan, Sehun adalah anak dari direktur Oh di perusahaan O Corporation yang berkerja dalam bidang saham dan O corporation adalah perusahaan saham terbesar di seluruh dunia yang di pegang oleh Ketiga anaknya. Oh Sehun, Oh Jongin dan Oh Chanyeol.

Sehun adalah anak terakhir, Jongin atau Kai berada di posisi kedua dan Chanyeol adalah kakak tertua mereka.

Sesampainya Sehun di appartementnya, Ia melihat Luhan sedang duduk di depan pintu sembari bergumam.

"Uh? kurasaaa liriknya bukan begitu.." Luhan mengurutkan lirik, Luhan menatap keatas sembari berfikir.

"Luhan.." Luhan terlonjak kaget saat Sehun berada di depannya. Luhan segera berdiri dan memeluk Sehun dengan erat.

"Kau merindukanku hm?" Luhan mengangguk pelan.

"Jjaaa~" Sehun menaruh Steik hasil buatannya di hadapan Luhan dan satu lagi untuknya.

"Whoaaa Steeik! selamat makaan!" Luhan dengan semangatnya memakan steik yang di buat oleh Sehun.

"Jadi kau ini anak dari Mr Xiao?" Luhan mengangguk. "hmm. tapi ayahku meninggal dan katanya aku bertunangan denga Jaehyo. cih aku tak menyukainya dia mesum! lagian aku menyukai sesseorang.." ucap Luhan dengan senyum sumringah..

"Siapa?" Tanya Sehun. Luhan langsung menunjuk garpunya kearah Sehun.

"Kau tau apa itu bercinta?" Tanya Luhan dengan wajah innocentnya. Sehun yang sudah berharap Luhan menjawab pertanyaanya tadi dengan menjawab namanya hanya bisa terdiam.

"Be..bercinta? maksudmu.. Sex?" Tanya Sehun berhati-hati. Luhan mengangguk.

"Yap, Kau tau aku sudah mencintai orang ini dari dulu.. tapi aku menunggunya untuk menyatakan cintanya padaku. kata Xiumin itu cara seseorang yang benar benar mencintai seseorang lain dan Ia ingin menjadikan pasangannya itu miliknya selamanya." Jelas Luhan membuat Sehun hampir tersedak.

"Hmm.. apa kau Pernah mencobanya?" Tanya Sehun. Luhan melebarkan matanya. Ia menggeleng.

"Sama aku juga.. kau mau melakukannya?" Tanya Sehun kembali.

"ne?" Luhan memastikan. Sehun berdiri dan menggenggam tangan Luhan, Sehun mengajaknya kedalam kamarnya, mengunci kamar itu dan menatap Luhan.

"Sehun.." Jantung Luhan berdegup 10000000 kali lebih kencang dan serasa ingin copot.

"Luhan Hyung.." Sehun memeluk pinggang Luhan, Sehun degera menyambar bibir Cherry milik Luhan, Melumatnya dengan sangat lembut. terlihat Luhan menikmati permainan bibir Sehun, Luhan menutup matanya dan membalas lumatan-lumatan Sehun.

Entah sejak kapan Luhan menanggalkan kemeja Sehun dan entah sejak kapan Sehun menanggalkan celana dan blazer milik Luhan.

Sehun memindahkan ciumannya ke daeranh leher Luhan. Menyesapi wangi bayi lelaki yang lebih tua darinya itu.

memberinya tanda kepemilikannya pada setiap inci tubuh Luhan dengan sangat lembut. Luhanpun memberikan beberapa tanda kepemilikan di beberapa bagian badan Sehun.

"ngghh" Luhan menarik tubuhnya keatas, Sehun ternyata sedang bermain dengan nipple sehun bergerilya di daerah Hole Luhan dan memasukkan kedua jarinya didalam hole super sempit itu. Luhan mendesah tak karuan.

Sehun memberhentikan aktifitasnya untuk membuka celananya, Luhan duduk sembari melihat area privat Sehun yang sudah menegang dan terlihat lebih besar dan panjang ketimbang milik luhan

dengan Ragu-ragu Luhan memegang benda itu, dan memainkannya dengan mulutnya. Sehun terpejam, Luhan terlihat Lihai dalam permainan mulutnya, sesekali mengulum,menghisap dan mengocoknya. Sehun mengintrupsikan Luhan untuk berhenti dan berbaring kembali.

Sehun membuka lebar paha Luhan. Luhan menahan nafasnya.

"Tatap aku hyung." Luhan memegang pipi Sehun dan menatapnya. Sehun tersenyum dan memiringkan wajahnya. mencium bibir pria itu kembali.

Jleb. Luhan mengerutkan dahinya dan sedikit menghentakkan badannya.

"Ahhh ahhh ahhh ahh sehunnh" Sehun menghentak-hentakkan juniornya di dalam hole milik Luhan.

Luhan merasa dirinya akan klimaks menyangka kalau dia akan pipis.

"Sehunnh~ ahh ahh mau pipiiis" Ucap Luhan dengan innocentnya. Sehun tau apa maksud Luhan segera memperbrutal gerakannya hingga..

"LUHAN HYUNG! / SEHUNNNHH!" Luhan dan Sehun terengah-engah, Sehun mencopot juniornya lalu merebahkan dirinya di samping Luhan. Sehun segera mendekap Luhan.

"Terimakasih Sehunnie, kau sudah memilikiku sekarang" ucapan polos Luhan lolos dari bibir mungilnya membuat Sehun menyiritkan dahinya.

"Maksudnya orang yang kau katakan itu..?"

"Kau.." Luhan tersenyum dengan sangat manis. Sehun tersenyum dan semakin mempererat pelukanya.

"Hunn.." Sehun menatap wajah Luhan.

"I Love you" Sehun terkekeh dan mengusap pipi Luhan.

"Dari dulu, aku sudah mencintaimu, Hyung. Kau mau menjadi kekasihku hyung? untuk selamanya?" Luhan yang mendengar pernyataan Sehun segera mengangguk cepat.

"Aku maaau!" Sehun terkekeh.

"Hyung tadi kenapa menungguku di luar?" Tanya Sehun mengusap rambut Luhan dengan sayang.

"Itu.. aku tidak tau kalau pintumu mengunci secara otomatis jadi saat aku masuk, aku harus memasukkan password terlebih dahulu." jelas Luhan. bibirnya mengerucut lucu. Sehun mensekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Luhan.

"1220.. itu passwordnya hmm" Sehun mengembangkan seringainya dan mengulum telinga milik namja imut itu. Luhan terkekeh geli.

"Hun~ Luhan ngantuk!" Luhan menggembungkan pipinya. Sehun tersenyum dan mengusap rambut Luhan dan menepuk-nepuk pundaknya dengan pelan.

.

.

.

Pagi Harinya, Luhan segera terbangun.. ternyata Sehun masih ada di sampingnya. Luhan memakai Hem sehun yang kedodoran dan berjalan menuju pantry untuk memasak sarapan untuk Sehun.

Grep.

"Omona!" Luhan terkaget. ternyata Sehun memeluknya erat dari belakang.

"Selamat pagi cinta.." Sehun mengecup bibir Luhan.

"Aish selamat pagi juga cinta. kkk aih ayolah kau mandi.. lalu sarapan" Luhan tersenyum. Sehun mencolek dagu Luhan pelan.

"Mau mandi bersama?"

"YAK OH SEHUN MESUMMM!" Sehun menyeringai saat Ia menggendong Luhan dengan gaya bridal.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued..

Terimakasih untuk yang revieww! tjinta deh sama kalian ;*

Big Thanks To : LEIYA L ; NINHUNHAN5120 ; JONG AHN ; LISNANA 1 ; FROZEN PEONY ; BEE CHANBAEK ; IRNA LEE 96

Dan, FF ini ditujukan untuk PARA FANS EXO. EXO-L YANG KEHILANGAN 2 MEMBER KITA TERJINTA. KRIS DAN LUHAN. SO.. WE ARE ONE WE'RE OT12! EXO? SARANGHAJAAAAAAAA! ^^)999999


	4. CHAPTER 3 BY : SWAGGEREXO

Kriiiingg..

Kriiiiiiinggg..

Luhan berlari menuju ponselnya yang berdering keras, Luhan dengan segera mengambilnya dan mengangkat telfon dari nomer tak di kenal itu.

"Yeoboseo?" Sapa Luhan sembari menguncir poninya keatas. dan menguncir poni Sehun juga.

"LUHANNIEE! Kau ingat aku sayang?" Tanya Suara yang khas itu.. Suara itu..

"VICTORIA NUNNA?!" Luhan menjerit kecil. membuat Sehun ingin melahapnya habis-habisan. Victoria hanya tertawa kecil menanggapi adiknya yang sungguh sangat imut itu.

"Hai Hannie~ apa kabar? kau tak merindukanku?" Tanya Victoria. Luhan mengangguk lucu.

"Umm! aku sungguh.. sangat teramat merindukanmu nunnaa~" Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Aku merindukan.. macaroon juga" Luhan mengigit bibirnya. Victoria tertawa terbahak.

"Iya, Iya.. aku akan membuatkan big size ganache macaroon untukmu, tetapi dengan satu syarat." Luhan segera memasang telinganya lebar-lebar. apapun demi MACAROOON!

"Kau.. mau kan menjadi model majalah di perusahaan majalah temanku? Luna?" Luhan terdiam. model? apa katanya? LUHAN BISA JADI TERKENAL KAAAAN?!

"Oke. aku terima. kapan aku mulai menjadi modelnya?" Tanya Luhan dengan antusias.

"hmmmh.. hari ini. jam.. 11 kita bertemu di Namsan tower" Luhan melihat jam. dan segera menyetujuinya.

"Ada apa Hyung?" Tanya Sehun sesudah Luhan menutup ponselnya. Luhan mengantupkan tangannya dan memasang wajah memohonnya.

"Kumohon.. antarkan aku ke Namsan tower" Luhan menggembungkan pipinya.

"Baiklah, bersiaplah dahulu.. aku akan antarkan" Luhan bertepuk tangan riang dan segera memeluk Sehun dengan erat.

Seteah selesai bersiap-siap, Sehun dan Luhan memakai kaos couple yang sangat lucu. berwarna Biru muda pastel kedodoran bergambar Minnie pada Luhan (Luhan tetap menguncir rambutnya keatas, lalu memakai kacamata besar tanpa kaca) dan Mikey pada Sehun (Sehun memakai celana 3/4 coklat dan memakai kacamata hitam juga rambut hipsternya). terlihat jika Sehun dan Luhan sedang berjalan berdempetan, gambar itu seperti Mikey dan Minnie sedang berciuman.

Saat mereka sampai di Namsan tower, Luhan dan Sehun sedang berjalan sembari mencari Victoria. tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk mereka berdua dari belakang.

"Kau? Victoria?" Tanya Sehun. Luhan terdiam. Ia tak pernah tau wujud kakaknya itu secantik dan seimut ini.

"Kkk iya.. aku victoria. halo hannie~ ini macaroonmu" Victoria memberikan Macaroonnya kepada Luhan dan Luhan menerimanya dengan ragu-ragu. Luhan menatap Nunnanya itu dalam.

Grep. Luhan memeluk Victoria dengan erat.

"JieJie.. (Kakak perempuan dalam bahasa China pelafalannnya : JiéJié / Cece) hiks.. Luhan.. hikss merindukanmu" Luhan memanyunkan bibirnya, Luhan menangis dan menutup matanya.

"Hiks.. hiks..Luhan kangen umma~ appaa.. hiks hiks" Victoria yang mendengar pernyataan Luhan hanya bisa mengelus rambut Luhan dengan sayang.

"Iya, umma appa sudah tidak ada.. tapiiii mereka selalu ada di hati kita didi (adik terkecil dalam bahasa China. pelafalannya : TÍTÍ) jangan bersedih lagi hm?" Victoria menghapus air mata Luhan dan mencubit hidung Luhan lembut.

"Oya, apa dia ini.. pacarmu?" Tanya Victoria menunjuk Sehun. Luhan mengangguk cepat. dan merangkul lengan Sehun.

"Iya, dia Namjachinguku Nunnaaa! namanya, Oh Sehun!" Luhan mengembangkan cengirannya. Sehun dan Victoria segera berjabat tangan.

"Jangan nakal terhadap didiku ne? jaga dia baik-baik!" Victoria mengerlingkan matanya. Sehun jadi salah tingkah.

"Ayo! kita sudah di tunggu Luna.." Victoria segera mengajak Sehun dan Luhan ke lokasi photoshoot mereka. setelah mereka bertemu dengan Luna, mereka segera berganti baju lalu bersiap untuk di foto.

Luhan memakai Sweater tribal berwarna putih merah dan biru donker, celana skiny jeans berwarna biru tua dan memakai topi rajut berwarna putih juga kata mata super besar berwarna hitam. sedangkan Sehun memakai Kaos biasa berwarna biru neon berkantong di sebelah kiri dadanya. kantong itu bermotif tribal berwarna identik kuning. memakai skinny jeans berwarna coklat muda serta membawa seikat bunga mawar merah serta teddy bear putih sebesar dirinya.

"Yak Sehun-ssi.. kau berpose memberikan bunga itu kepada Luhan. oke? dan Luhan-ssi? kau berpose hendak menerima bunganya" Sehun mengangguk. Ia dan Luhan segera berpose seperti yang di suruh oleh sang fotografer. banyak orang yang berbisik-bisik bahwa Luhan dan Sehun terlihat saaaaangat cocok.

Luhan dan Sehun berfoto di berbagai tempat. ada Sehun yang menggonceng Luhan dengan sepeda di pantai. mereka memakai baju couple garis-garis. ada yang di tempat tidur, Luhan memakai hem putih kedodoran dan Sehun hanya memakai jeans. Luhan menindih Sehun dan terbahak bersama-sama,ada Luhan sedang memeluk lengan Sehun.. dan Sehun menyuapkan Luhan es krim.

Ada lagi mereka dengan gaya Sexy mereka. (Bayangkan Boys Over Flover. episode Jan Di dan Cowo model pose di sofa.) ada juga Luhan di tempat tidur sembari membaca majalah, mengemut sendok bekas nuttela dan kaleng nuttella berada di sebelah Kirinya. Kaki Luhan terangkat dan Luhan memakai Kaos kaki bergambar mikeymouse. sedang Sehun berada di sofa sembari melihat ke luar.

dan.. ada juga Luhan dan sehun berlarian di pantai dengan wedding dress mereka lalu mereka berciuman dengan mesra atau mereka yang berada di kolam renang. yang terakhir, mereka berciuman di love chair di namsan tower.

"Luhaanniee.. Sehunnieee! XieXieeee! aaah kalian memang jjang. uhh aku sepertinya harus mencari pacar!" gumam Victoria membuat Luhan dan Sehun tertawa.

"Baiklah, kalian sudah membuatku bangga hari ini. jadi.. aku akan traktir kalian makan Makchang! bagaimana?" Tawar Victoria, disambut gembira oleh Luhan dan Sehun.

"Luhan! omo omo? kau.. kau.. pesan soju segini banyak untuk apa?!" Tanya Victoria dan Sehun melihat Luhan yang mulai membuka 5 botol soju itu.." Luhan tak menghiraukan perkataan Victoria dan juga Sehun.

"Kan kita pesta nunnaa~ Luhan juga mau mencicipi bagaiman rasanya sojuu~" Luhan mengambil satu botol dan meminumnya dengan ganas.

"Hyu-" ucapan Sehun terpotong melihat Luhan yang tiba-tiba memberinya tatapan memelas yang membuat Sehun tak tega melihatnya.

"Baiklah, hanya setengah botol." Luhan semakin gencar menunjukkan aegyonya.

"1 botol. tidak ada penolakan." Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Victoria yang melihat tingkah laku mereka berdua hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Hik.." Luhan menutup mulutnya. Sehun segera menadahi mulut Luhan dengan mangkok.

"HUWEEEKK!" Luhan memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya. Victoria segera bangkit dan menghampiri Luhan. Victoria memijit-mijit leher adiknya itu pelan.

"pucingg.. bintangnya banyak! uwaaa~ kepala luhan banyak pelmennya" Luhan memegang-megang kepalanya dan tak terdapat satu permen kesukaan Luhan disana.

"Hyung.. ayo pulang.." ucap Sehun lembut. Luhan segera menatap Sehun dan menyambar bibir Sehun. melumatnya dengan ganas tanpa ingin melempaskannya barang sedetikpun. Victoria hanya bisa pasrah dan membantu Sehun berjalan ke mobilnya.

"mmhh.. ummh" Luhan melepasnya sedetik. menatap Sehun yang megap-megap

"hehehehe~ aku mencintaimu eumm? Oh Sehunnie~ " lalu menciumnya kembali

"MY ANACONDA DONT! MY ANACONDA DONT! WHOOOO.. BEEECAUSE YOU KNOW IM ALL ABOUT THAT BASS BOUT THAT BASS BOUT THAT BAAAAAAAASSS!" Luhan berteriak-teriak menyanyikan lagu yang Ia dengar tadi. dan setelelah mereka sampai di appartment Sehun, Sehun segera berterimakasih kepada Victoria.

"Maafkan Luhan hyung.. dia kelihatannya sensitif terhadap alkohol" Victoria tertawa pelan.

"Well, kalau begitu.. sampai jumpa!" Victoria melambaikan tangannya dan berlari kecil kedalam mobilnya.

"Hunn~" Panggil Luhan dengan sangat menggoda membuat Sehun menoleh dengan cepat.

"mmmh~" Sehun terkaget dan Luhan kembali mencium Sehun. Sehun berusaha menaiki tangga dan akhirnya membuka pintu appartmentnya, Sehun menutup pintu dan Luhan mendorong Sehun hingga Sehun terjembap ke lantai, Luhan menindih Sehun dan mencium Sehun dengan ganas.

"Hik.." Sehun segera menjauhkan Luhan darinya. Luhan terkekeh pelan. Sehun teegopoh-gopoh mencarikan baskom dan ketemu. Ia segera berlari menuju Luhan.

"Hik..HOOWEEKK!" Luhan muntah-muntah. Sehun segera menghela nafasnya. Sehun menggendong Luhan dan menaruhnya di tempat tidur, Sehun dengan sabar menyeka tubuh luhan dan mengganti baju Luhan dengan piama.

"Hunnie.." Luhan menggumam dalam tidurnya.. "nggh.. huks Miaanhae.." Sehun menatap Luhan dan memijit-mijit kepala Luhan pelan. sesekali dikecupnya kepala Namja super imut super menggemaskan itu.

"sshssh.. tidurlah Hyung" Sehun menepuk-nepuk pundak Luhan pelan. setelah dirasa Luhan sudah tidur, Sehun segera mandi dan berganti baju, lalu terlelap bersama Lelaki yang Ia cintai itu..

.

.

.

To Be Continued.

Whoo! YEHET. AKHIRNYA. CHAP 3 SELESAI. AIGOO REVIEWNYA BANYAK BANGEETT SENENG DEH *LAF LAF*

OKEH. SAATNYA MENJAWAB REVIEW!

RZHH 261220 II

next dongg

- Oke cintaah diusahakan cepet terus yaa ;)

junia angel 58

Mian bru reivew baru nmu salnya mna ktinggalan 3 chap lgi

ikut bca ea thor

Wkwkwk Luhan emng polosnya klewat aplgi pas nanya ke

Sehun ''''apa kau tau itu brrcinta '''' perontal bnget

wkwkwk Lnjut thor di tunggu next chapnya

- Gaapa" kok :3 makasih loh ud mau sempetin baca {} huahaha gimana"? Luhannya gemesin kan? kaya mau di iiih gitu lah /?

Siap laksanakan preeteeh~ ;)

Fuji jump910

kurang panjang .

- Gabisa panjang" TAT bisanya segitu.. bisa panjang tapi agak lama biasanya updatenya. karna aku gamau kalian menunggu.. hihihi XD

firaamalia25

Huwaaa... Yayaya

-Yayayaya xDD

DahsyatNyaff

Next thor

Allriiight bebehh ;D

MischievousOwl

thor, alurnya sedikit kecepetan kaya.a nih.

jd kurang begitu greget.

dan

akhirnya ke-innocent-an luhan pun ternodai. -_-

hehe

but, i like it. keep writing thor.. :)

- Aduh.. itu bukn kecepetan tapii apa yang di pikiran author persis kaya filem lagi muter jadi susah jelasin pindah dari satu scene ke scene lain dalam tulisan, tapi.. bakal diusahain lebih baik kok ;3 makasih yaa ^^

MischievousOwl

well,, aq suka ending.a...

lulu di sini jadi polos2 gmana gitu yaaa... mungkin efek

umur yg tiba2 jd dewasa ituuu.

btw, jaehyo itu real ato sekedar oc ya?

aqu suka chap ini, keep writing thor.

- Luhan emang kubuat menggemaskan agar kalian semua menyukainya /halah/ bukan di real life faktanya luhan pernah temenan sama jaehyo. ada bukti fotonya kok.

Irna Lulu

'irna lee 96' ganti penname...

thor..irna ga ngerti sma chap 1'y..agak membingungkan..

alur'y kcepetan..

tpi slebih'y baguusss kok thor..

lanjuuuttt yaa,,, smngaatttt...

- Oke deh.. maaf ya, diusahakan lebih bagus lagi ^-^

lisnana1

Lanjuutt thor... apa Luhan bakal hamil juga nantinya

thor...? ditunggu next chapter y ya, semangat :D

- TEBAKANMU BENER BAANGETT NGET NGETTTT NGEETT XD Iya deh sipp di tunggu yah ;)

Lieya EL

so sweet, . . .

tapi kurang panjang ni, panjangin dkit donk ceritanya,

hehe. :D

- Sayanggg.. author not a pro writer. jadi gabis terlalu buat panjang" tapi author masih tahap belajar memperpanjang cerita.

MischievousOwl

ok.. im so curious...

:)

- I'll make you more curious! XD

Jong Ahn

YEEY UPDATE ASAP BENERAN :v /toel author/ btw, ini Jae

dicampakan /? sama Luhan masa' :v LANJUUT, UPDATE ASAP

LAGI YOO

- IYOO AKU PASTI UPDATE ASAPPPPP /kebulin asap/?

Thanka fo aaalll my story follower and my fav follower. keep reading and give your best review for me. dont forget. Keep supportme and remindme to UPDATE, A S A P! ;)

KALO PERLU KALIAN KASI IDE-IDE CERITA ATU REQUEST JUGA BOLEH KOK :3


	5. cHAPTER 4 BY : SWAGGEREXO

Kalian masih mengingat Jaehyo? Yup, dia mempunyai rencana jahat untuk Luhan kali ini..

"Aku tidak mau tau, Xiao Luhan kalian culik dan bawa kesini.. MENGERTI?!" Jaehyo menggebrak meja kerjanya. para Bodyguard Jaehyo mengangguk mantap.

"Dan, Aku akan bekerjasama dengan Café milik Kris untuk menghancurkan Luhan.." Seringaian Jaehyo mengembang. Ia segera memerintahkan anak buahnya itu untuk melaksanakan pekerjaannya.

"Ini dia fotonya, DAN CEPAT CARI DIA, SEKARANG!" Jaehyo menggebrak mejanya kembali. anak buahnya segera berlari menuruti perintah dari sang boss.

6 : 05 AM

Tingnung.

Tingnung.

Luhan menggeliat dalam tidurnya. Ia menggapai Ponselnya dan melihat ada sebuah pesan singkat dari Sehun.

"Hyung, lekaslah mandi. lalu ku tunggu di cafému jam 10. kita berkencan hari ini." Luhan terbelalak. hampir saja Ia meloncat dari tempat tidur saking senangnya. Luhan hanya tersenyum dan sesekali meloncat-loncat girang.

Luhan berlari menuju kamar mandi dan membersihkan dirinya hingga dirinya lupa ada di dalam kamar mandi selama 1 jam lebih. setelah selesai Luhan segera memilih pakaian yang pas dan langsung berangkat menemui Sehun.

Sehun sedang menunggu Luhan, sesekali Ia melirik jam tangannya lalu menghirup machiatto kesukaannya.

Drap Drap Drap Drap.

"Hoshh Hosshh.." Luhan mengedarkan pandanganya keseluruh ruangan dan menemukan Sehun sedang menatap jamnya sembari mendesah panjang.

"SEHUN!" teriak Luhan dari Jauh. Luhan tersenyum lebar. Luhan memakai Kaos rajutan halus berlengan sesiku kedodoran bergambar rusa di tengahnya, rambutnya terlihat blonde dan yang mengembang menggemaskan dan poninya di kuncir keatas. jangan lupakan jeans panjang biru donker serta tas mcm berwarna cream yang serasi pada kaosnya dan terakhir sentuhan kacamata besar itu terkesan overcute di mata Sehun.

"Halo Hyungie, kau siap melaksanakan kencan kita?" tanya Sehun dan mendapat anggukan dari Luhan. Sehun terkekeh dan mengajak Luhan untuk keluar.

"Sehun mau ajak Luhan kemanaa?" Tanya Luhan antusias. Sehun terlihat sedang berfikir.

"Bagaimana kalau everland? lalu kita nonton, dinner dan ke permandian air panas?" Luhan langsung melonjak kegirangan.

"SEMUANYA? ASIKKKK!" Luhan bertepuk tangan girang. Lalu memeluk lengan Sehun.

"Seehuuuu~nn" Luhan menggembungkan pipinya. Sehun menatap Luhan khawatir.

"Ada apa Hyung?" Luhan menghentikan langkahnya dan menunduk. Sehun ikut menghentikan langkahnya.

"Maafkan aku, semalam Luhan merepotkan Sehun neee? huks.. huwee" Luhan mulai menangis. perubahan emosi yang sedikit mendadak menurut Sehun. tetapi sesaat kemudian Sehun tersenyun dan memegang pipi Luhan lembut.

"Saranghae.. jangan menangis lagi Hyung.. aku tak suka melihatmu menangis, kau tak pernah merepotkanku, Hyung.." Sehun mengecup dahi Luhan sedikit agak lama, Luhan terdiam. Sehun segera melepas ciumannya lalu merangkul Luhan masuk kedalam mobil ducati silvernya.

Selama perjalanan, Sehun tersenyum yang melihat Luhan terkantuk-kantuk. terkena hembusan angin. well, hari ini sehun juga hanya memakai jumper Pull & Bear berwarna hijau tua dan bertuliskan 94 angka atau tahun kelahirannya berwarna putih, Sehun memakai celana skiny jeans berwarna hitam dan sepatu vans edisi galaxy membuatnya sedikit trendi, dengan kacamata Ray bannya..

"Hyung.." Sehun mendekatkan dirinya sembari mengecup belakang telinga Luhan yang sedang tertidur. Luhan menggeliat.

"Kita sudah sampai di everland Hyung.." ucap Sehun, membuat Luhan membelalakkan matanya Lalu melihat sekitarnya.

"Aaahh~ akhirnya sampai juga! kenapa jauh sekali" Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya di sambut kekehan dari Sehun. Sehun segera keluar dari mobilnya dan membukakan pintu untuk Luhan.

Luhan menatap Sehun, bisa di Lihat luhan merona. Ia tersipu-sipu melihat tingkah Sehun yang membuatnya selalu merona.

"Ay, kajja!" Luhan segera menggandeng Sehun, baru mau melangkahkan kakinya. Sehun segera menahan Luhan.

"eit. tunggu dulu." Sehun menarik pelan tangan Luhan. Sehun mengambil kamera samsung NX-2000 berwarna putihnya dan mengalungkannya pada Luhan.

"Kyeo" Sehun menahan dirinya untuk melahap Luhan dengan membabi buta, SAAT ITU JUGA!

"Luhan Hyung mau bubble tea?" Sehun mengusap pelan rambut Luhan. Luhan mengangguk pelan dengan tatapan memelasnya. Luhan mencubit pipi Luhan dengan gemas.

"Yasudah, ayo kita beli Bubble tea" Sehun merangkul Luhan, Luhan berjalan di samping Sehun dengan sedikit meloncat-loncat.

"Uuuwaaaaaa~ neomu yeppeeoo" Luhan berada di belakang Sehun, Luhan dan Sehun sedang bergandengan, sesaat Luhan mengerjabkan matanya berkali-kali, lalu berjalan pelan melihat ada banyak stand yang menjual mercendais lucu. Luhan menghampiri stand-stand itu tanpa sepengetahuan Sehun.

"Wahh.. kyeoptaa" Luhan mengambil bando tanduk rusa dan mengambil permen lolipop super besar, lalu membayarnya.

Luhan menjilat-jilat lolipop itu pelan, terkadang menyemut lolipop itu.

Luhan tak sadar dia sudah sangat jauh dari Sehun yang kalang kabut mencari Luhan sembari membawa 2 gelas bubble tea coklat dan taro, kesukaan Luhan. (Real Fact : Luhan suka Taro bubble tea).

Luhan berdiri pada satu tempat dimana banyak anak-anak bermain gelembung dan tembak-tembakan air. Luhan menyiapkan kameranya lalu mengambil banyak sekali foto yang hasilnya sungguh sangat bagus, tetapi Sehun lebih pro.

Sedetik kemudian, ponsel Luhan bergetar, Luhan segera mengambilnya. Luhan mengangkat telfon itu.

"Halo...?"

"Hoshh.. hoshh.. Luhannie hyung? kau..kau dimana?" Ternyata itu Sehun. Luhan menoleh ke kanan kirinya, Ia baru sadar jika tidak ada Sehun.

"Hyung?" Luhan terbuyar. sedetik kemudian Luhan panik dan terdiam mematung menatap seseorang di depannya.

Kau tau sebuah fakta bahwa.. jika kau sedang jatuh cinta, waktu serasa berhenti. dan kau hanya bisa fokus kepadanya.

"Luhan berada di depan Sehunnie.." Sehun menoleh kearah Luhan yang memegang telefon terdiam di tempatnya. Sehun menghampiri Luhan perlahan, Sehun tersenyum. Senyuman itu.. senyuman yang membuat Luhan nyaman.

Grep.

Waktu serasa berputar kembali. Luhan terkaget saat Sehun memeluknya erat.

"Luhan minta maaf.." ucap Luhan sembari melihat kebawah. entah, sepatu mereka telalu enak di pandang ketimbang melihat Sehun.

"Hyung, tatap aku.." Luhan tetap menunduk. Sehun mengelus sayang kepala Luhan.

"Jangan kemana-mana lagi hm? aku takut kehilanganmu Hyung.." Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan. Luhan menatap Sehun, dan berkaca-kaca.

Sehun menarik nafasnya dan langsung mencium bibir Luhan. Luhan menutup matanya, setetes air mata mengalir di pipi Luhan.

"Hunnie.. Luhan minta ma-" "Ayo kita main perang air, uuu~ bando hyung Lucu. aku ingin memilikinya juga hyung.." ucap Sehun sembari menggandeng Luhan ke konter perang Air. Luhan dalam diam mengambil sebuah bando yang ukurannya sedikit lebih besar darinya, lalu memasangkannya kepada Sehun yang sedang membayar.

"Hyung?" Sehun menatap keatas, Luhan tersenyum lebar membuat rona di pipinya terlihat semakin jelas.

"Terimakasih.." Sehun mengusap-usap pipi Luhan pelan. sedetik kemudian Sehun memberikan satu pistol air besar dan satunya Ia memegang pistol itu. dan Luhan yang bingung hanya bisa melihati Pistol itu.

"Kyaaaa!" Luhan menjerit ketika sesuatu yang basah menyentuh tengkuknya.

"Hahahaha!" Sehun tertawa terbahak-bahak. Luhan menggeram dan membalas Sehun. Sehun segera berlari menjauh, Luhan mendekat kepada Sehun dan mereka melakukan perang air.

"Huahahaha! tidak kenaaaa tidak kenaaa" ucap Luhan menggoyang-goyangkan pantatnya.

Crasshh!

"AAAA!" Luhan menggeram dan menembaki Sehun dengan Air. mereka tertawa bersama.

Luhan dan Sehun tak lupa membeli sebotol besar berisi sabun untuk bermain bubble bersama. lalu, Luhan dan Sehun juga tidak lupa bermain wahana-wahana menantang dan membuat Luhan gemetaran, juga mual. tidak lupa Sheun dan Luhan berfoto bersama icon carnival. dan mereka bermain wahana rumah balon dan rumah hantu. Luhan benci hantu. Luhan berteriak-teriak tidak jelas saat bersama Sehun dan hampir terpeleset saat mereka hendak keluar dari rumah hantu. mereka makan permen kapas berdua dan terakhir sebelum mereka beristirahat mereka melihat sirkus Luhan sangat excited saat itu sampai Luhan tak berhenti-berhentinya merengek meminta bertemu gajah. well, mereka menyukainya.

"hahh~" Sehun dan Luhan terduduk di salah satu bangku di salah satu cafe disana. Luhan memang punya rencana untuk Sehun. (bayangkan We Got Married Global edition episode Taecyeon 2PM sama Emma Wu. saat Emma Wu kasi surprise ke Taecyeon.)

"Sehunnie, aku ijin ke toilet sebentar ya.." ucap Luhan. Sehun kaget dan berharap agar Luhan tidak hilang lagi.

"Hyung.."

"Aku tidak akan hilang seperti tadi, aku janjiii.. sebentaaar saja.. yaaa?" Luhan menaruh kedua tangannya di dada membentuk gerakan kucing lalu memberikan puppy eyesnya yang menggemaskan itu.

"baiklah... hati-hati hyungie.." Luhan tersenyum sumringah dan mencium pipi Sehun. Luhan berlari kecil menuju backstage panggung.

10 menit sudah Sehun menunggu, Sehun hendak berlari mencari Luhan tetapi Luhan keluar dari dalam backstage bersama beberapa crew. Luhan membawa gitar akustik dan duduk di depan mic.

"Ha..haii. namaku Xiao Luhan. hari ini aku membawakan lagu ini khusus untuk kekasihku, Oh Sehun.." Semua wanita yang berada disana menatap Luhan dan Sehun dengan tatapan ingin memangsa mereka berdua, tetapi mereka masih kasihan dengan Luhan ataupun Sehun. karna mereka terlihat... sangat... SERASI!

"i have butterflies flying around inside my tummy

when i'm with you

i hear bellchimes ringing blown by wind of spring

when i'm with you

oh this tingling feeling makes me wanna jump makes me wanna shout across the room

oh this feeling of longing but damn it's so blinding

i just can't tell if i feel happy or sad

i heard blue birds singing up around the tree

when I'm with you

i see rainbows appearing everywhere i go

when i'm with you

oh this tingling feeling makes me wanna sigh

makes me wanna fly across the moon

oh this feeling of longing but damn it's so blinding

i just can't tellif i feel happy or sad

ihave butterflies flying around inside my tummy

when i'm with you..

Mocca - Butterflies in My Tummies" Luhan tersenyum cerah, mendengar gemuruh para pengunjung yang tiba-tiba ramai. Sehun segera berlari dan memeluk Luhan.

"Saranghae.. Hyung, saranghae.." Sehun memeluk Pinggang Luhan.

"KISSEU! KISSEU! KISSEU!" Seru para pengunjung dan membuat Luhan dan Sehun sedikit malu. Luhan dengan pelan meraih pipi Sehun dengan kedua tangannya lalu menutup matanya. Luhan dan Sehun berciuman dengan mesra membuat para pengunjung bertepuk tangan meriah.

Sehun teringat sesuatu, Ia dengan cepat melepas ciuman mereka. Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan dan berlari menuju ketengah kerumunan orang yang sepertinya menunggu Sehun dan Luhan di sana, Sehun segera mengeluarkan sesuatu di dalam kantongnya, Sehun berlutut di depan Luhan.

"Xiao Luhan.. Will You Marry me?"

DARR

DARR

Entah sejak kapan, Confeti dan kembang api bertebaran. juga diiringi lagu beautiful in white, pengunjung bersorak sorai gembira, mereka menyorakkan "Terima, Terima! Terima!" membuat Luhan merona dibuatnya.

"Oh sehunnnn~~" Luhan menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan dan mengangguk. para pengunjung bersorak sorai kembali. Sehun terkekeh melihat Luhan dan menggengam tangan Luhan lalu menuntunya, memakaikan cincin Tifanny n Co berwarna putih terbaru. dan terlihat simpel di tangan Luhan.

Sehun dan Luhan berpelukan dan mereka akan melanjutkan perjalanan mereka lagi.

To Be Continued.

HAAHHHHH CH 4 UPDATEDDDD WAHOOO! DUH, SUMPAH YA, READERSDEUL KALIAN PERAMAL YANG HEBAT. WKWKWK KALIAN BISA NEBAK BEBERAPA KONSEP YANG BAKAL AUTHOR BUAT.

MAKASIH BUAT TERUS DUKUNG AUTHOR.

TETAP DUKUNG AUTHOR YA.

THANKS FOR.. :

MENINAHUNHAN

TCHANDRAO7TC

CHAN-WIFEY

HUNHAN AEGY

FUJI JUMP910

JUNIA ANGEL 58

JONG AHN

PIXOXO

NINASAA

SIAPASAYA

MISCHIEVOUSOUWL

IRNA LEE 96

GUEST

RZHH 261220 II

DANN KALIAN MAU NC KAN?

SAY IT BABY! WHO WANT NCCC?!

WHO? WHOO? I CANT HEAR YOU?!

HAHAHAHAHAAAA STAY TUNE READERSDEUL. I'LL MAKE YOU WET NYAHAHAHAHA /ketawa sadis/digaplok rame-rame/


	6. cHAPTER 5 BY : SWAGGEREXO

Luhan dan Sehun, telah menyelesaikan dinner mereka.

"Hyung, besok kita diundang untuk makan malam keluarga" ucap Sehun di sela-sela mereka menuju ke tempat nonton mereka. Luhan yang sedang bermain boneka Iron Man barunya langsung menoleh.

"Uh? makan malam keluarga? uuwaaaa berarti, Lulu bisa ketemu sama mommy daddynya Sehunnie?!" tanya Luhan dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Iya.. Hyung akan bertemu semuanya.." Sehun mengusap rambut Luhan pelan. Luhan terkekeh dan kembali memainkan Boneka Ironmannya. (Boneka Ironman ini, bayangin kaya punya Suho di Happy Camp ep OT11 T_T)

Sehun memberhentikan mobilnya. Luhan terkaget dan menatap kedepan. Sehun memencet tombol di mobilnya agar atap dan jendela mobilnya tertutup.

"Whoa! inikan film... Big Fish! aah filmnya bagus sekali!" ucap Luhan menatap layar supee besar itu di depannya, Luhan melihat sekelilingnya dan terdapat banyak mobil juga. Sehun tersenyum melihat kekekaguman Luhan. terlihat sangat lucu dan terkesan manis.

disaat matanya terbuka lebar dan mengerjapkannya berkali-kali dan bibirnya membentuk huruf "O" Keinginan Sehun untuk have a sex dengan membabi buta dengan pria mungil di sampingnya ini semangit meningkat pesat.

Untungnya, mobil Sehun mempunyai atap yang gelap dan kaca jendela dengan tingkat anti-spy : 100%,65% dan 40% Sehun menggantinya dengan yang 100%. jadi orang-orang takkan bisa melihat apa yang Sehun lakukan di dalam mobilnya itu. Sehun menyeringai dan Ia menarik satu Liver di dekatnya dan mengubah semua tempat duduk itu menjadi sebuah kasur yang cukup untuk 2 orang.

"Omo..omoo?" Luhan terkaget dan melihat sekitarnya. terdapat Sehun yang tersenyum penuh arti bagi Luhan.

"Kereeennn!" ucap Luhan langsung merebahkan dirinya. Sehun segera menindih Luhan, dan membuat Luhan terkaget. Sehun menyeringai.

"Sehun.. ma-mau apaa?" tanya Luhan. Sehun tak menjawab Luhan dan segera mencium bibir plum Luhan. Luhanpun dengan senang hati menerima ciuman Sehun, bahkan Luhan mengalunhkan tangannya pada leher Sehun.

"mmhh~ ahhh" Desahan lolos keluar dari bibir mungil Luhan membuat libido Sehun meningkat 100% atau mungkin lebih.

Sehun dan Luhan saling melumat,menghisap,bermain lidah. dengan diam, Sehun mengeluarkan Sex toys / soft dildo entah dari mana, Luhan masih asik menciumi bibir Sehun terpaksa berhenti.

"Sehunnie~ borgolnya lucu sekali, pink.. berbulu" ucap Luhan polos. membuat Sehun ingin semakin melahapnya dan membuat Luhan kelelahan sampai beronde-ronde.

Sehun melepas celana Luhan dan celananya dengan buru-buru. membuka kaki Luhan dan menyesapi hole pink itu, sesekali Sehun menjilat dan memainkan lidahnya di hole Luhan. membuat Luhan mendesah tak karuan dibuatnya.

"Damn, his hole is too damn sweet" batin Sehun dalam hati, Sehun memasukkan jari tengah,telunjuk dan jari manisnya ke hole Luhan. Luhan sedikit merintih tetapi sedetik kemudian Luhan merasakan kenikmatan yang teramat.

"mmhh.. aahh shh uuh" Luhan melenguh panjang saat Sehun menyentuh sweetspot Luhan, Sehun menusuk-nusuk sweetspot itu dengan jarinya membuat Luhan meneriakkan namanya demgan sangat Sexy.

Sehun mengangkat kaos Luhan dan segera melahap nipple pink Luhan. Luhan menggeliat, terkekeh geli atas perlakuan Sehun pada nipplenya.

"sslp mmh.. you give me a sugar rush (penyakit hiper sementara, karna kebanyakan makan makanan yang kadar gulanya berlebih)" ucap Sehun mendesah di telinga Luhan, Sehun mengulum telinga Luhan dan melepaskan jarinya dari hole Luhan.

"Sehun~ Lulu wants a big lolipop" ucap Luhan sesekali melirik ke arah junior jumbo Sehun yang sudah menegang, Sehun segera memperbolehkan Luhan untuk memberikannya blow job.

Luhan menggenggam junior Sehun dan mengocoknya berlahan, Luhan sesekali melirik wajah Sehun. Luhan tersenyum, Luhan memajukan wajahnya dan menghisap-hisap kecil ujung junior Sehun, Luhan memainkan lidahnha di sekitar lubang ejakulasi Sehun. membuat Sehun keenakan.

Plop.

Slp

Plop.

Luhan memaju mundurkan kepalanya brutal, dengan Sehun yang memegangi kepala Luhan yang sesekali menghisap junior Sehun.

"Shit" Sehun yang merasa dirinya akan klimaks segera menyuruh Luhan berhenti lalu merebahkan Luhan. Sehun mengangkat kaki Luhan dan dilingkarkannya di pinggangnya dan satu kaki lagi di angkatnya dan di taruhnya kaki Luhan di bahunya.

Sehun menyiapkan juniornya dan Juga dildo tersebut untuk dimasukan ke dalam hole Luhan yang memerah dan berkedut-kedut. Sehun segera memasukkan junior dan dildo itu berlahan setengahnya dan dihentakkan juniornya beserta dildo itu kedalam hole Luhan.

"Aaaaa~hhh" Luhan menjerit nikmat, Sehun segera menggerakkan Juniornya dengan gerakan yang sedikit cepat. membuat Luhan terhentak-hentak karna ulah Sehun.

"mmhh aah mmmh uuhh shhh more wild pleasee daddyy" ucap Luhan dengan seduktif, membuat Sehun semakin gencat menusuk-nusuk sweetspot Luhan.

"Heres naughty baby i give you my big cock mmh" Sehun menghentakkan junironya tepat di sweetspot Luhan membuat Luhan melenguh kencang.

"ouhh yeahh daddyhh faster! mhhhh~ luhan wants more wildhhh" Luhan tidak mengerti kata fuck karna Luhan SAMA SEKALI BUTA dengan "Sex". Sehun dan Luhan mulai berkeringat, bau sex yang menyengatpun menguar di mobil itu.

"ohh shit i'll cum.. angh as your wish baby here!" Sehun menusukkan juniornya dan..

"SEHUNNNH! / LUHAN HYUUNGG" Sehun melesatkan spermanya jauh di dalam Luhan dan Luhan menyemprotkannya di perut dan wajah Sehun.

Sehun mengecup dahi Luhan. Luhan tersenyum manis.

"Aku sungguh mencintaimu.." ucap Sehun membuat Luhan kembali merona.

"Luhan juga sayang Sehun.. Luhan cinta sama Sehun.. Luhan gamau kita berpisah ataupun ditinggalin sama Sehun lagi.." ucap Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya itu lucu. Sehun terkekeh dan menciumi wajah Luhan.

"Sehun takman meninggalkan Xiao Luhan.." Sehun elepaskan borgol,dildo dan Juniornya dari Luhan. Sehun segera mengelap sprema Luhan dengan Tissue.

"Ayo, kita kepermandian. Hyung lelah kan?" tanya Sehun membuat Luhan mengangguk lucu. Sehun segera memakai kaos dan celananya kembali dan menekan Liver agar kembali seperti semula.

Luhan sedang tergopoh-gopoh memakai celananya segera duduk lalu memasak seat belt hingga terdengar bunyi "Klik". Sehun tersenyum dan mereka meninghalkan tempat itu.

saat ini, Luhan sedang menghirup minuman yang Ia beli di kantin Sauna. Luhan sesekali menggigit telur lalu terkekeh. Sehun yang sehabis bersauna dan memanjakan dirinya bersama Luhan air panas. (Luhan kepamasan jadi, Luhan langsung ngibrit ninggalin Sehun.) menghampiri Luhan dan memeluknya dari belakang.

Bisa dilihat, Luhan sedang memakai baju pink sedang Sehun memakai baju biru. Luhan merengek minta warna ungupun gagal. karna memang ga tersedia.

"Sehunnie~ mau telur?" ucap Luhan. lalu menggetok kepala Sehun dengan telur. membuat Sehun memekik kesakitan.

"Hihihi, memang begitu caranya" Luhan mengupas telurnya dan menyuapi Sehun.

"Tapi nanti Sehun bisa bodoh Hyung.." protes Sehun sembari menyambar minuman Luhan.

"Kan tidak sering-sering jugaa.." Luhan tersenyum lalu mencium sudut bibir Sehun.

"Sehun~ Luhan ngantuk.." ucap Luhan yang menguap. Sehun memundurkan badannya dan menepuk pahanya agar Luhan bisa tertidur. dan setelah Sehun menghabiskan telur dan minuman manis terbuat dari beras itu, ikutan merebahkan dirinya dan merekapun tertidur pulas..

Pagi-pagi sekali, Sehun dan Luhan telah meninggalkan Sauna dan kembali ke apartment untuk mandi dan ganti baju, mereka sempat beristirahat sebentar dan merekapun segera meluncur ke rumah Sehun.

"Sehun.. Luhan deg deg-an.." ucap Luhan. Luhan terlihat super panik Sehun hanya bisa menepuk-nepuk pundak Luhan dengan pelan agar Luhan bisa bernafas kembali.

"Hyung..tatap aku.." ucap Sehun saat mereka berhenti di depan rumah Sehun yang super megah,super cantik dan super nyaman itu. Luhan dengan gemetar menatap Sehun, Sehun segera menciu. bibir Luhan dan memeluknya erat. menghilangkan semua rasa takut dan semua rasa khawatir Luhan.

Setelah dirasa Luhan mulai tenang, Sehun memberikan Luhan waktu agar Luhan bisa bernafas lega. Sehun mengambil dasi di jok belakang dan Luhan memegang cupcake yang tersusun rapi di dalam box. by the way Luhan dan Sehun yang memilihkan cupcake-cupcake lucu itu.

"Kau siap Hyung?" Sehun menoleh kearah Luhan yang mengangguk. Luhan mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan membuangnya perlahan.

"Luhan.. Siap." Sehun segera memakai dasi longgarnya dan membukakan pintu untuk Luhan yang memakai baju pink bertuliskan "OSAKA 84" di bagian tengah berwarna biru muda pastel. Sehun menekuk lengannya dan Luhan memeluk lengan Sehun, menyiapkan diri untuk bertemu orang tua Sehun.

.

.

.

To Be Continued!~

YAYYY.. OTTE? GA BIKIN BASAH YA NCNYA? /POUT/ MAAFKAN AUTHORMU INI /GULING"/

SEKALI LAGI, MAKASIH YAA BUAT KALIAN YANG TERUS DUKUNG AUTHORMU YANG TUKANG NGEYEL KALO DI SURU BIKIN FF PANJANG-PANJANG SUKA MALES. WELL, OYA ADA SATU IDE KAN KEMARIN YANG LUHANNYA DIBUAT PUSING"? KAYANYA AUTHOR BIKIN LUHAN NGANTUK" SEBELUM MEREKA MENIKAH DAN NANTI LUHAN BALIK. PAS BALIK... EHEHEHE KEPO YA /.\

FOR YOUR INFORMATION : MOCCA, ITU BAND JAZZ INDONESIA YANG TERKENAL JUGA DI KOREA. DI MV STELLAR PERNAH ADA GAMBAR ALBUM MOCCA, TERUS DI DRAMA" KOREA ADA OSTNYA DARI MOCCA JUGA LOH. KEREN BAT POKONYA DAH.

OKE DEH

MAAFIN AUTHOR YA KALO GABISA PANJANG" .3.

DAAN SETELAH INI NANTI ENDING, ADA FF KAISOO CHAPTER DAN FF CHENMIN ONE SHOOT JUGA KRISTAO CHAPTER & SULAY ONESHOOT YANG AUTHOR JANJIIN YANG BAKAL NEMENIN KALIAN :******** MWAH HUAHAHAHAAA WELL SAATNYA MENJAWAB REVIEWER.

firaamalia25

Huwaaa luhan unyuuu

- Dear firaamalia25, makasihh \\ author buat Luhan jadi makin gemesin di setiap episodenya Mwahahahaha /plakk/

dearpanda

kenapa manis banget ya..:")) luhannya kaya

anak kecil bangey deh serius *3*

thor mau saran dong, kalo pindah scene kasih tanda, aku

aga bingung bacanya: huhu

lanjut ya! asap! jangan lupa nc nya *lol*

- Iyah, author juga kadang ngiri nih liatnya /plak/ wkwkwk makasih yaa saranmuu, tapi kalo author usulin, bayangin aja kaya di film" pas pindah scene gimana.. ;) tenang nanti ada lagi ncnya ampe Luhan hamil xD keep support me ya chinguuu ^-^)9

PandaYehet88

Aigoo. .

hunhan manis bngt ne. .

eh, chingu apakah nanti luhan akan kembli kethunnya yg

dlu? thn 2004

to akan tetp stay tahun sekarng? wah penasarn ma crtanya

bgs. lanjt.

- wekekek manis banget yaaa ^3^ mereka emang onjoeh /? iyaa nanyi bakal balik tapi nanti ya gitu dehh haaahaha terus baca yaa ;)

Jong Ahn

kyaaa! Dilamar juga :3 akhirnya Jae muncul juga setelah

dinistakan beberapa chapter XD btw, nc nya yg hot yo :v

kalo nanti Jae tau ternyata luhan hamil anak sehun gimana

tuh :v poteeek XD

- wkakakak tapi ntar si Jae bakal kalah kok ntar si kris juga di buat miskin biar tau rasa /? soalnya ntar ada kejutannya juga..

lisnana1

Lanjuutt thor, kyaaa HunHan y mau nikah... disini mereka

so sweet banget thor... ditunggu next chapter y ...

semangat :D

-SIP DEH. KEEP SUPPORTME BAYBEH..

ia

exo tetep 12 kok :')

aaaaaaa ini aku baru baca, baru shock dan banyak hal

baru lainnya _

ah luhan sudah ternodai sama sehun 3

trus jadi luhan bakalan milik sehunnie aja kan kan kan

yayayayayaya aaaaaaa

next »

- EXO NOT 12 EXO IS ONE! /TERIAK"/ hehehe ^-^ iya author juga pengen kasih kalian sedikit fakta-fakta agar kalian ga bingung.. wkwkwkwk xD iyaa sehun is for luhan only! ;)

Re-Panda68

anyyeong hasseo..

choneun Rere imnida..

ff x lucu lumayan fluffy jg. ini ff event HunHan Bubble

Tea Couple jg kah?

hmm.. smngat trs yaa. keep wrting..

- Hi reree ^^ wkwkwk makasih yaa ud mau bacaa :3 he? oh bukan ini emang murni dari otak dan hati author sajah :* wkwkwk XD

irnalee96

semua'y absurd,, ga Sehun ga Luhan,,apa lagi Luhan..

weeeeh...jgn jauh2 lgi Luhan,,, nnti dculik..

lanjuutt thor..

- wkwkwk nanti emang luhannya di culik sayang sampe Sehun bener-bener kalang kabut.. wkwkakakakak

juniaangel58

Kirain si Jaehyo ga bklan muncul lgi eh ternyata dia msih

dendam tah sma Luhan ckckck pke acra mau hncurin Luhan

sgla

Chap dpan Luhan bkaln di culik thor?

Aah chap ini pling so sweeeeeeeeet bnget bkin gmes bcnya

hehe

Lnjut thor di tunggu next chapnya

- Wkwkwkwk tapi rencananya dia gagal kok.. wkwkwk gagalnya gimana? tunggu setelah jeda berikut ini /mirip"in silet/ /plak/

iyee liat aja ntar. chap depan sambil dengerin lagu "Heaven"nya Ailee ye wkwkwkwk.

Urushibara Puterrizme

kependekan thooooor

bisa di panjangin ga?

dikiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit aja

paling ga nambah 200 word dari yang ini deh

*critanyanawargitu*

dan nc? beneran sampe basah?

awas ya kalo engga!

dan update chap depannya jangan terlalu cepet kalo

akhirnya malah kependekan

jangan lama lama juga sih

paling lama seminggu!

well!

di tunggu chap selanjutnya

- Dear Ursushibara Puterrizme, makasih yaaa udah mau bacaa wkwkwk author suka jahilin orang supaya penasaran sih.. author motongnya pas emang di bagian itu. soalnya kalo di lanjutin lagi bisa bikin bingung dan bikin author lemah,letih,lesu,lunglai /? jd males deh kerjainnya. wkwkkw tapi nanti Author bakal belajar di tahap itu kok. ;) oke cantik. makasih deh yaa sarannyaa ^3^ keep supportmee mwah mwahh wkwkwk

hunhan aegy

Yuhuuuuu nikah nikah nikah

Yg antagonis buat sengsara aja tuh . Buat kesel aja o'.'o

- WKAKAKAKAK SIAAP BOSSS! TUNGGU KELANJUTANNYA YAHHH ;)

lulurara

wahhh.. aku suka kalau fast ubdate kayak gini

- hihihi makasihhhh makasihhhh :*

Lieya EL

NEXT THOR, KEREN CERITANYA . :D

- Siapp darrlll ;)

SO, THANKS FOR ALL AND KEEP SUPPORTME ALWAYS ;)


	7. CHAPTER 6 BY : SWAGGEREXO

Ckrek.

Luhan menarik nafasnya. Mrs Oh Jongsuk berdiri di sana membuat Luhan tertegun. Mrs Oh sungguh sangat cantik dan tampan. Sehun segera memeluk Ibunya itu.

"Bogoshipeo umma" Sehun mengecup pipi Mrs Oh. Mrs Oh segera mempersilahkan Luhan dan Sehun masuk.

"Aigooo.. bocah ini lucu sekaalii" ucap Mrs Oh mencubiti pipi Luhan dengan gemas. Luhan hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Annyeong ummaa~" Luhan tersenyum membuat Mrs Oh ingin seharian mencubit-cubit pipi lelaki mungil ini.

"Chagiyyaaa~ Sehunie membawa kejutan untukmu sayaang" ucap Mrs Oh sedikit berteriak lalu memegang pundak Luhan. Sehun melihat itu sedikit agak cemburu.

"yo brotha" Sapa Chanyeol dan Kai memberi high five pada adiknya itu.

"Wow ini dia yang mengisi hati Sehun? pantas saja dia berbunga-bunga setiap hari.. dia terlalu oversweet.." ucap Kai dengan kekehan

"overcute" tambah Chanyeol

"holy damn fucking sweet" Chanyeol dan Kai menoleh melihat Sehun yang tersenyum mesum.

GEPLAK!

"ouch!" Sehun memegangi kepalanya yabg twrasa berdenyut akibat ulah Chanyeol dan Kai.

"Thats hurt!" Chanyeol dan Kai menyeringai.

"Kalian selalu saja menyiksa adik kecilmu yang imut ini" ucap Sehun membuat Kai dan Chanyeol ingin muntah berember-ember.

"Ho Hoo.. siapa yang datang inii?" ucap Mr Oh Woo Bin menghampiri Sehun dan Luhan.

"Chagiyaaaa dia imut sekalii" ucap Mrs Oh dengan puppy eyesnya. Luhan terkekeh dan memberikan bingkisannya pada Mr Oh.

"Ini dari kami.. maaf abojii Luhan dan Sehun hanya ingin kalian senang" ucap Luhan sepolos mungkin. membuat hasrat Mr Oh hntuk mencubit-cubit calon mantunya ini meningkat.

"Kau benar Chagiya, dia sangat imut. Sehun tak salah pilih orang rupanya hahaha" Woobin mempersilahkan Luhan untuk masuk bertemu dengan Kakak-kakak iparnya.

"waahhh ini Luhan ya? aigoo manis sekaliiii" ucap Kyungsoo memeluk-meluk Luhan bersama Baekhyun. Luhan terkekeh dan ikut memeluk mereka balik.

Luhan merasa sangat senang bisa di manjakan oleh Mrs dan Mrs Oh . Sehun harus menahan cemburunya ketika Luhan bersama keluarganya. Luhan saat itu sedang nonton kartun the amazing adventure of gumball di ruang tv sembari terkekeh. Luhan mengemut permennya pelan.

Sehun berada di belakangnya sembari ikut menonton. Sehun tertawa ketika gumball bertindak bodoh. well kemana yang lain? Mr dan Mrs Oh sedang berada di ruang makan bersama Kai dan Kyungsoo. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun? mereka sedang bercinta sampai mereka kelelahan di kamar tamu di lantai 3.

Kriiiing...

Kriiiiiingg...

Luhan menatap ponselnya dan mengangkat telefon dari Xiumin itu.

"LUHAN! LUHAAAN GAWAAATT.." Ucap Xiumin panik. Luhan segera bangkit dari karpet dan berlari menuju tempat yang agak sepi.

"A..ada apa Xiuminnie?" Tanya Luhan. Xiumin terdengar berteriak. Luhan mengerutkan dahinya.

"Luhaannnn kamoong Cafe sedang dalam masalahh! ppalii ppali kemariiii" DEG. Luhan terkaget dan segera menaruh handphonenya di sofa ruang tamu lalu berlari keluar. mencari taksi, Luhan mendapatkan taksi yang menurut Luhan tak mencurigakan.

"Kamoong Cafe!" ucap Luhan. supir itu mengangguk pelan dan menyeringai. Luhan tak sadar jika dia tak bersama Sehun lagi. Luhan menggertakkan giginya. jantungnya berdenyut-denyut tak karuan.

Supir taksi itu berhenti dan Luhan terkaget melihat sekelilingnya yang sepi. Luhan tak merasa curiga. supir itu memanggil Luhan karna katanya ada sesuatu yang bermasalah. dia meminta Luhan membantu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Luhan mendekati pria itu. Luhan berdiri di depan orang itu dengan segera orang yang ternyata bodyguard Jaehyo itu membekap Luhan dengan cairan. membuat Luhan pingsan tak sadarkan diri.

Sehun mematikan tv, Ia segera menuju sofa dan terlelap tanpa sadar Ia melupakan Luhan yang sedang dalam bahaya sekarang.

Luhan terbangun karna cahaya yang menusuk matanya. Luhan mengedarkan pandangannya. seluruh badannya serasa mati rasa. Luhan baru sadar ketika Ia diikat di sebuah kursi di kelilingi beberapa bodyguard berbadan besar dan kekar. dan Jaehyo di tengahnya.

"Ow.. kau sudah bangun sayang?" ucap Jaehyo mengusap pipi Luhan. Luhan segera menolehkan kepalanya, menghindar dari Jaehyo.

"Tatap aku honey.." ucap Jaehyo lembut. Luhan menatapnya dan meludahi wajah Jaehyo. Jaehyo terkekeh. Ia menghapur air liur Luhan di dekat matanya, dan menggampar Luhan dengan kasar.

"Apa mau mu.. bajingan!" ucap Luhan menatap Jaehyo dengan tatapan tajamnya. Jaehyo terkekeh dan menatap Luhan dengan sangat menggoda.

"aku membutuhkanmu sayang.." ucap Jaehyo memagang dagu Luhan. Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya keras.

"AKU TAK MENCINTAIMU! KAU KAN MENCINTAI WANITA JALANG ITU! DAN DENGAR YAH. AKU SUDAH BERTUNANGAN!" Ucap Luhan membuat Jaehyo terkaget. Jaehyo menghantam Luhan lalu menatapnya kembali.

"Luhan.. Luhan.. kau ini.. Aku membutuhkan badanmu sayang.." Jaehyo meraba badan Luhan. membuat Luhan gemetar. Luhan berdoa dan meminta kekuatan kembali.

"Dan.. aku membutuhkan UANGMU BODOH!" ucap Jaehyo tertawa. di barengi oleh beberapa bodyguardnya. Luhan menggeram.

"Siapa nama tunanganmu itu.. babydeer?" tanya Jaehyo. Luhan mengatupkan bibirnya. Luhan tau itu jebakan.

"Katakan.. atau kau kutampar dan ku cambuk?" Luhan tetap diam. Jaehyo terkekeh. Ia mengambil cambuk dan mencambuki Luhan. sesekali Jaehyo menampar Luhan dengan ganasnya.

"Aku tidak akan mengatakannya! CAMKAN ITU!" ucap Luhan. Jaehyo menampar Luhan hingga Luhan mengeluarkan darah dari sudut bibirnya.

"Tegap tak ingin mengatakannya baby?" Luhan tetap diam. Jaehyo segera menjambak rambut Luhan. Luhan memekik dan menangis.

"Kau tau? aku menghancurkan cafe mu hari ini.. aku bekerjasama dengan Kris untuk itu" Ucap Jaehyo mengagetkan Luhan. Luhan menggeram dan memberontak.

"AAAARGGHH! AAAAAARRGGHH!" Luhan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya.

CRAK

BUGH

Tali yang menhikat Luhan melonggar dan jatuh kelantai. dengan segera menendang selangkangan Jaehyo. Luhan menggebug Jaehyo dengan kayu balok yabg berada di meja. Luhan mengambil pistol dan Ponsel Jaehyo di sakunya.

DAR DAR DAR

Luhan menembaki para bodyguard Jaehyo dan dengan cepat Luhan menggeplak kepala Bodyguard yang masih sadarkan diri.

"Sehunnie.." Mrs Oh membangunkan Sehun dan Sehun tersenyum.

"Ini ada telfon dari seseorang.. entah eomma menemukan ponsel ini terus berdering sejak tadi.. mungkin ini punya Luhan." Sehun terkaget lalu menerima telfon dari Xiumin.

"Halo? LUHANNIE KAU DIMANAA?!" ucap xiumin berteriak. Sehun terkaget dan mencari Luhan.

"Xiuminnie.." Sehun terdiam mendengar suara Luhan yang terhubung.

"Kau dimana LUHANIIEE?!" Luhan tersenyum dan berjalan pelan menuju hujan badai.

"Aku tak tau aku berada di mana.." ucap Luhan dengan sangat polos.

"LUHAN HYUNG! KAU DI MANA?!" ucap Sehun sedikit berteriak mencari Luhan. Luhan terkaget dan menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Sehun.. sehunn.. Luhan tersesat hiks.. Sehun?! Sehun!"

Tutt tutt tutt.. Sambungan terputus karna daya batrei ponsel Jaehyo melemah. Luhan segera berlari di tengah badai hujan. Luhan berjalan sampai kakinya terasa sakit. Luhan berhenti di sebuah mini market. Luhan berhenti dan mendudukkan dirinya di tembok kaca itu. Luhan menekuk kedua kakinya. Ia berfikir dan terus berfikir bagaimana caranya Ia pulang dan menyelesaikan semuanya. Ia butuh Sehun..

"Hiks.. Hiks.." Luhan menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Luhan merasa kepalanya berat dan tubuhnya mengigil. Luhan mengerutkan dahinya karna kepalanya berdenyut, seluruh tubuhnya sakit.

Ia butuh Sehunnya..

DRAP DRAP DRAP

Sehun berlarian kesana-kemari saat hujan mulai reda dan hanya rintik-rintik hujan mengiringi langkah Sehun. Sehun bertanya dan mereka hanya menunjuk dan terus menunjuk kearah yang membuat Sehun menjadi tersesat sampai langkahnya berhenti pada minimarket. Sehun mengatur nafasnya dan mengedarkan pandangannya.

"Luhan hyung.. eodiii.." Sehun mengepalkan tangannya. saat Sehun hendak berlari, Sehun menangkap sebuah suara geraman kecil dari minimarket itu. Sehun berjalan mengendap-endap dan mendapati Luhan di bawah kolong meja, meringkuk kedinginan. Sehun menghela nafasnya.

Sehun menjulurkan tangannya mengusap pundak Luhan. Luhan terkaget dan menatap Sehun.

"Se..sehun.." ucap Luhan sangat pelan. bibir Luhan membiru dan wajahnya memucat. tangannya dingin tetapi tubuhnya panas. sangat panas. Sehun segera membawa Luhan keluar. Sehun memakaikan jaketnya kepada Luhan yang mengigil dan tubuhnya kaku. Sehun berlari kedalam minimarket, membeli hot pack dan susu panas,obat,isotonik,beberapa cemilan,jeli,cookies dan makanan. Sehun membayarnya dan menbawa belanjaanya keluar.

"Kau kemana saja Hyung.." Sehun menatap Luhan sembari membuka isotonik. memasukkan sedotan lalu mendekatkannya pada bibir Luhan.

"minumlah Hyung. tenangkan pikiranmu.." Sehun mendekat kearah Luhan, memeluknya erat. menepuk-nepuk lembut pundak lelaki itu. dan menaruh hot pack pada pipi Luhan, lalu memindahkannya ke tangan Luhan.

"kenapa wajahmu babak belur begini hyung?" Sehun menatap Pipi Luhan yang penuh memar. Sehun menarik kaos Luhan keatas, bercak-bercak merah dan biru di sekitar pinggang. Sehun menggeram.

"Jelaskan padaku Hyung.." Luhan gemetar karna sentakan Sehun. Sehun menghela nafasnya.

"Maafkan aku.. tapi, siapa yang membuatmu seperti ini Hyung?" Luhan hendak menggerakkan bibirnya.

"j..ja..e..hyo" ucap Luhan pelan. Sehun mengerutkan alisnya. Luhan hendak mengambil makanan dan susu hangat segera dihentikan oleh Sehun. Sehun langsung mengambil makanan itu dan menyuapkannya pada Luhan.

"badanmu panas sekali Hyung.." Luhan menghisap isotoniknya pelan.

"say aaa?" Luhan membuka mulutnya perlahan, Sehun menyuapi Luhan kembali. 4 kali suapan dan Luhan tidak mau lagi.. Sehun segera mengambil obat demam disertai coklat agar Luhan cepat membaik. setelah meminumnya, Luhan dan Sehun segera kembali ke rumah orang tua Sehun.

"Siapa Jaehyo itu?" gumam Sehun curiga.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued...

WAHH... AKHIRNYA SELESAI JUGA CHAPTER INI.. DI CHAPTER DEPAN BAKAL AGAK PANJANG KARNA KONFLIKNYA SEDIKIT BANYAK. CHAPTER DEPANNYA LAGI ADALAH PENYELESAIIAN DAN SETELAH ITU BAKAL ADA EPILOG UNTUK ENDING. ^^

KEEP SUPORT ME.. GUYS! ^3^ LOVE YA :*


End file.
